deaths_doorfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting Started
Hello and welcome to Death's Door! Are you interested in playing, but have no clue where to start? Are you unsure how exactly this game works? Well, that's no problem! This page will help get you up to speed so you'll be playing in no time! Death's Door is a game you play exclusively on the streaming site [https://mixer.com/deathsdoorgame Mixer]. All you need to start playing is an account and a decent internet connection to interact with the game. The game plays like a choose your adventure type of game. You take the role of the Revenant, a multitude of souls (other players) that are working together to guide the character to the end of the game. As of current, the game only has two chapters. Playing on Mixer #First, make sure you have an account with Mixer. If you don't, make sure to take the time to sign up! #Make sure you are on the Death's Door mixer page (link above) #Tweak any video settings if needed (the gear icon on the video) so you don't encounter video lag. #Look for a set of boxes under the video or something about interacting. (If you don't see them try refreshing.) These boxes are how you make choices in the game. #Have fun! You should easily be able to play Death's Door on Mixer! Mixer on Xbox # Download the Mixer app on Xbox if you do not already have it. # Your Mixer name will be the same as your Xbox Gamertag by default (spaces replaced with underscores). # Search for DeathsDoorGame. You should see the stream as one of the choices, if not you can select the user of the same name. # Look beneath the stream for a bar that says "Press here to interact." That will bring up your voting options. # Have fun! You should easily be able to play Death's Door on Xbox! Mixer On Mobile If you know how to do this, please post it here. Donating/Subscribing Want to show your support to the game developers? You can donate or sub to the stream. Donating and subscribing are extra help to keep the game running. In order to subscribe on Mixer you must access the game via a PC and click the Pink Sub button at the top. If you want to donate, simply click the donation button on the information screen below the stream. Starting a New Game The game begins anew in either one of two ways: the players are successful and defeat the final boss or the players fail and are reduced to 0 HP. Regardless of the outcome, the game will give a countdown and begin a new game. When a new game starts, you will get to pick which chapter to play; currently there are 2 chapter to pick from. Once that is done, you pick your class out of a list of four (depending on the chapter). From there you will pick your blessing , a special item to help you on your journey, which also determines your positive and negative passive. Please keep in mind that you are playing with many other players so you may sometimes get outvoted. The Adventure Begins After you've pick your class and starting perks, the adventure begins. The end goal is to get to the big red crescent moon and skull on the map; which is the final boss. However, all classes have special quests called objectives that can be done along the way that can buff your damage and health, making final bosses even easier. (You can find the class objective at the bottom of the screen. The map is split up into multiple icons that cause different things to happen. You can read more about the Game and Map UI below. Map UI * Circles (Pictured) -- Circles on the map are events. A variety of things can happen, such as finding companions, earning consumables, or collecting new equipment. * Green fires (Pictured) -- Green fires are campfires. Campfires are where you can heal, scavenge for more consumables, or do a little bit of both. * Orange hand with blood drop (Pictured) -- These icons are Blood Merchants. Blood Merchants selling healing items and various traps at the cost of health. * Orange hand with skull (Pictured) -- These icons are Soul Merchants. Soul Merchants sell relic items at the cost of Soil Coins. * Crossed red pistols (Pictured) -- Crossed pistols are fights. Fights can range from a single enemy to a horde battle consisting of three foes. Defeating these enemies gives soul coins, consumables, and upgraded equipment. * Green dialogue bubble (Pictured) -- The dialogue bubble is an NPC encounter. NPCs give soul coins and relics and sometimes give additional help with potions or weapons and lore about bosses. * Purple biohazard (Not Pictured) -- The purple biohazard is a miniboss fight. Minibosses are tougher foes, but they grant consumables, relics, and heal to full health when defeated. * Red crescent with skull (Not Pictured) -- The red crescent with skull is the final boss of the area and final end goal of a single playthrough. Bosses are determined by level and defeating a boss when you have their objective allows you to expand the map and advance to further chapters. Game UI # This green health bar indicates your Hit Points. When this is reduced to 0, the game is over. # This sword icon represents bonus attack damage your character does. # This shield icon represents your defense. Defense reduces damage taken from enemies. # This is where resistances and boosts are listed. Purple shields are resistances, which reduce damage of the type shown on the shield. Green diamonds are boosts, which cause that specific element to deal twice the damage. # This is the character portrait, the class which you are currently playing as. # The two slots next to the character portrait are companions. You can only have 2 companions at a time. # This is the inventory/item box. The item box (currently pictured) shows details of equipment you got and are about to equip. The inventory box (not pictured) shows what perk items and passives you have. # The equipment bar. This is where weapons and armor goes. Left to right: Weapon slot, Shield/Off-hand, Body Armor, and 2 Equipment Slots (Helmets, Gloves, Boots, etc.). # The consumable bar. These items have limited use, but can do things such as heal, regenerate health, or deal damage. # The vote box. This shows the result of votes casted by players. # The objective tab. This shows what your current objective is and your current progress. # This is a character information box. It shows what character you are playing and their level. # This shows how many soul coins you have available. Basic Game Terminology * HP - Hit Points. Displayed by the green bar. This is your life total. When this is reduced to 0, the game is over. * Atk - Attack Power or Attack. Displayed as a sword icon. This is how strong your characters offensive abilities are. The higher the number, the more bonus damage you can do in a single round. Atk can also simply mean to just vote to attack. * Def - Defense. Displayed as a shield icon. This reduces the damage you take from every attack. It reduces damage regardless of resists or weaknesses. * Ele - Elemental. There are currently 5 elements in the game. Astral, Fire, Blood, Nuke, and Physical (no element). * Regen - Health Regeneration. Displayed as 3 green crosses. Some items allow you to regenerate health over time. Most commonly the Bandage will do this, but other more powerful equipments can have this ability as well. * Hourglass - This is the icon that tells you how long an effect such as regen will last. * Resist - Displayed as an element icon on a Purple Shield. As each element has its own strength over another, it will often resist itself. Ex: The Dragonkin begins with a Fire resist Robe, which allows you to take half damage from fire. Currently a resist will cause you (or an enemy) to take only half damage from an element of that type. * Boost - Displays as en element icon over a Green Diamond. An Elemental buff (such as the one provided by the Drargonkin passive: Flametouched) allows the character to deal double damage with the selected element.This does stack with creature weaknesses, thus allowing up to 3 times or more the normal damage! * Scav - Scavenge. Sometimes when you go to a camping icon, you might have a bad passive that makes healing at camp bad, or maybe you have plenty of health and don't want to heal. Scavenging allows you to find 3 random items that will help you on your journey. * LB - Last Breath. This is a mechanic in the game that allows you to cling for life at 1HP instead of being reduced to 0! This will occur on the first time you would normally die each encounter. EXP Chart Below is an EXP chart detailing what is required to reach a certain level. You gain EXP by voting on Mixer. At the moment, levels do no do anything special and are purely cosmetic. The current level cap is 100. The first few levels (1-5) require 10 Exp. per level up. The next set (6-10) require 15 Exp. per level up. Set 11-15 require 20 Exp. per level up. And so on. At level 50 and up to the cap, 100 Exp is required per level up. (This chart information has been provided by the game developers.)